


今日重重

by befordurian



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, School Reunion, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befordurian/pseuds/befordurian
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, 游攸&叶鸣





	今日重重

叶鸣与游攸再次“遇见“，是因为游戏。  
大三之后，社团的繁忙和课业的压力都悄悄隐匿，闲下来的时候他也开始玩起了游戏。那天晚上叶鸣躺在床上，像平时一样登上游戏，正准备在峡谷快乐地荒废青春，游戏界面冷不丁跳出了一个共战邀请：  
邀请人是游攸。  
叶鸣顿时觉得头皮发麻，心里闪过无数念头和揣测，譬如被甩了来我这重温失败?午夜梦回忆起往事种种长叹一声想要重修旧好？读书读傻了老眼昏花点错人了？放下屠刀立地成佛过去的事儿既往不咎了咱们以后依旧一起喝酒…之类的混账想法，手指却没有等他这个显然已经无法理清头绪的脑子发号施令，一晃神的功夫，其他人都跑出了基地，唯有他的恺，面无表情的吹着泉水沁凉的风。  
啊不对，左边还飘着条摇头晃尾巴的鱼。鱼下飘着游攸的名字。  
一场游戏结束，叶鸣一句话没说，连战绩都没看就火速退游装死，提前结束今日的峡谷夜生活，一张面瘫脸看不出情绪起伏，心里却早已触发地震海啸核泄漏三连击了。  
“怎么怎么怎么回事啊啊啊啊！！都两年多没说话了怎么突然邀我！！这是要社恐死吗！！他怎么变得这么狠心！！我的恺还没练好啊啊啊啊太丢脸了！！我会不会玩得太菜了连游戏还要被人瞧不起吧???”  
叶鸣心里正泪流满脸，想到这里却不禁呆住。、  
“是不是…是不是得看看…，毕竟分手了也得过得好点嘛，不能让人家瞧不起，但是这样太刻意了吧？？”  
叶鸣想了半天，脑子都快拧成麻花了，最后还是向自己的好胜心屈服了，悄咪咪地隐身上线，点开记录开始复盘。 他盯着视频里那个突来突去的恺，视线却控制不住地飘向旁边那条胖鱼。它倒并没有一直跟着他，反而比平常的辅助还要更克制疏远些，时不时飘到其他队友旁边，偶尔飘过来的时侯却正好帮他挡了刀。  
这只是游戏，只是普通的队友合作。  
叶鸣揉了揉脸，压下心里有点奇怪的感觉，默默对自己说。  
毕竟是前男友嘛。有点波动也很正常，毕竟好久不见了，上次见面都是高三暑假了呢。  
连分手都没见面呢。  
游攸同学。  
好久不见了啊。


End file.
